


The Camera Eye: Truth in Advertising

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [12]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoi partners with a sex toy company for his own line of products, Ruki is annoyed – because he feels it will be yet another unneeded boost to his co-star’s ego. But when he’s offered the co-starring role in Aoi’s next video, he’s about to learn a lot about the toys – and maybe a bit about Aoi. Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Truth in Advertising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dildo Play/Fisting square of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. (For more on this new fanworks challenge, click that link!)

When most niche video companies have meetings, the attendees are usually limited to producers, directors and other behind-the-scenes people. This was never the case for PSC Productions.

PSC meetings were always all-hands-on-deck affairs – administrators, behind-the-camera staff and major talent. Everyone always said it was because of the camaraderie of the company, the we-are-family spirit.

The truth was far different, of course. It was because all the actors were eager to get their latest sales figures.

This particular meeting was pretty much business as usual. Everyone was seated around the big boardroom table in the PSC office – the only times it was ever used. (Well, that and to film sex scenes for office affair-themed videos). The main boss was standing in front of a big video monitor attached to his laptop, which displayed Google Analytics data (those dry-as-dust who’s-buying-our-videos-in-which-areas-of-the-country figures) and Powerpoints (the cumulative sales figures for each of their recent releases – what everyone came there for).

So far, Ruki was having a good meeting. His latest videos were doing very well. His popularity outside their core Tokyo/Osaka axis seemed to be expanding. And Aoi hadn’t tried to disrupt his concentration once – usually, he’d do something to make Ruki jump in the middle of the meeting, like kicking him under the table, or suddenly rolling a marble in his direction. (Only Aoi would bring marbles to meetings with the precise intent of rolling them at people).

When the big boss was done, he turned to his main producer/director. “Uruha, you have some announcements?” he said.

“Yes,” Uruha said. “It’s about the revised web site. So far, the subscription sales model is working out great.”

“What, you mean people pay a subscription fee and watch our videos online?” said Aoi (who, thank God, had no marbles in his immediate vicinity). “Like Netflix?”

“Yes, like that,” Uruha said. “We’re going to have our newest releases on the site the day they ship. Just the films themselves, though – if they want the extras, they have to get the DVD. Plus, Reita and I have developed bonus content just for online – we’re going to do a reality series, The Next Porn Star.”

Everyone just sort of looked at each other. “You mean, like a contest?” Shou said.

“That’s the idea,” Uruha said. “We went through all the photos and audition clips guys have sent to us and picked out ten candidates. We’re going to do a weekly show with them where they learn about things like playing to the camera, photoshoots, that sort of thing – and then, we have the viewers vote on which guys they want to stay via Twitter or the site. Every week, we eliminate one or two guys until only two are left – and both of them will film a full audition sex scene with one of our actors. Then, we’ll choose an ultimate winner and star him in a video.”

“I like,” Aoi said. “Can I call dibs on one of the guys?”

“You don’t know what they look like yet!” Ruki snapped.

“If a bunch of fangirls and fanboys are voting them off one by one? The last two are going to be hot,” Aoi said.

“And they both could be semes,” Ruki said. “You’re about as seme as they come.”

“I can be uke for the right cause,” Aoi replied.

Nonplussed by what was going on between his actors, Uruha continued. “The next announcement involves Aoi. I mentioned at the last meeting that we were in talks with Nocturnal Bliss” – a manufacturer of sex toys – “to do some co-branded products with a couple of our actors. And I’m happy to report that the Aoi Line will be debuting next month.”

There was applause throughout the room. Aoi stood up and took an elaborate bow. “Thank you, thank you,” he said. “Of course, it takes a superstar to launch a toy line, right?”

“What kind of toys?” said Byou, looking interested.

“Stuff for both men and women. Vibrators, butt plugs, and my pride and joy – can I show them the prototype?”

“Go right ahead,” Uruha said.

Aoi reached under the table and brought out a rather nondescript duffel bag. He unzipped it and brought out a board – more accurately, a display stand. Mounted on it were five sex toys of increasingly larger size, from a small bulletlike thing to something the size of a rather large penis. They were all sculpted of a shiny black substance that looked like carved stone.

“Ta-daaa!” he said. “The progressive dildo set!”

“Nice!” Tora and Saga both leaned over toward it as Saga spoke. “This looks world-class.”

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Aoi said. “Of course, you’re going to have to write them into one of my videos. The world has to see them in action!”

“You really designed these?” Ruki said, sounding skeptical.

“Well, no,” said Aoi. “But I gave input, and I signed off on them. And now” – he picked up one and wielded it like a dragonslayer’s sword – “we’ll see which guy is the lucky one who gets to use these for the first time!”

Ruki sighed. Well, it HAD been a good meeting until Aoi’s ego filled the whole room.

* * *

He was at home, going through his Twitter feed, when the phone rang. Uruha. Well, that was usually worth interrupting whatever it was he was doing. “Hi – what’s up?”

“You’re going to be getting a new script in a couple of days,” Uruha said. “It’s being written now.”

“Another one?” Ruki sat straight upright, looking baffled. “Didn’t I just get my next script yesterday?”

“That’s been postponed,” Uruha said. “We just got off the phone with the Nocturnal Bliss people, and they want us to do the video showcasing the toys as soon as possible.”

“So?” Ruki said. “That’s Aoi’s line, not mine.”

“Aoi requested you,” Uruha said.

Well, that took him aback. “He WHAT?”

“He specifically asked you to be his costar in the scene with the progressive dildos,” Uruha said. “And the toy manufacturers love the idea – they want two big stars showcasing the biggest product.”

That bastard, Ruki thought. He set me up. “Definitely the progressive dildos?” he said.

“Hey, you’ve been saying you want to do more than oral in videos,” Uruha said. “Well, this is your chance. Besides, videos with you and Aoi together are some of our all-time biggest sellers.” Pause. “You don’t object to scenes with toys, do you?”

“Fuck, no,” Ruki said. “I’ve done toy scenes before, you know that.”

“Well, then, we’ll talk again after you get the script, okay? I’ll give you a call then and we’ll set up the schedule.”

Ruki heaved a deep sigh as he hung up. Well, fuck. Literally.

* * *

“You should be honored, right?” Shou said to him the next day. They were in their favorite coffee shop, around the corner from the PSC Productions office. “I mean, out of everyone at the company, he picked you.”

“Hmmph,” Ruki said. “Some honor. I’m going to be the third most important element of that scene. Most important will be Mr. Superstar. Second most important will be his wonder product. Oh, yeah, and then there’s me. I’m a glorified prop.”

“You’ll also be almost as associated with the product as Aoi is,” Shou pointed out.

Ruki shrugged. “So? It’s still going to have his name on it.”

Shou put his cup down. “Ruki, are you jealous of the fact that Aoi’s endorsing a line of sex toys?”

“Who the hell said anything about that?” Ruki said. “I’m just not looking forward to playing third fiddle to a bunch of stone butt plugs, that’s all.”

Shou put his hand over Ruki’s. “It’s okay,” he said. “I understand. Really.”

“There’s nothing to understand,” Ruki said. “It’s all about him and his business venture.”

“If that were true,” Shou said, “he wouldn’t have asked for you, would he?” He leaned over toward Ruki. “I think he likes doing scenes with you, a lot. That’s why he requested you.”

Ruki waved his hand, dismissively. “He likes looking good on camera and that’s it.”

Shou gave him a smile. “You might be surprised,” he said.

“With him?” said Ruki. “There’s no surprises.”

And so, he continued to tell himself that this was insignificant – it didn’t matter, right? It was all Aoi’s ego. He was . . .a prop.

So why was this whole thing on his mind all afternoon, when he was doing a photoshoot for a video box cover? It was the kind of thing he should swat away like an annoying, egomaniacal bug. Why was it still eating at him?

It wasn’t what Shou said. Jealous of Aoi getting his own toy line? Never. Why would Ruki want his own toy line? He was an oral specialist, and they didn’t have toys for that. No, this was because of Aoi’s ego, and the fact that he always had to be center stage, and . . .

Okay, maybe he was a little annoyed. Just a little. He’d been in the business as long as Aoi and worked just as hard. Yet Aoi always seemed to get . . . just a bit more. A couple more roles than Ruki, a few more box covers, and, oh, yes, he’d won an award a few months ago when Ruki had been shut out of his category . . .

But maybe he wouldn’t mind so much if Aoi were humble about it. Or at least generous – “Hey, you deserved this as much as me.” But instead, it was endless bragging about what a superstar he was.

Who the fuck needed that?

He wrapped the shoot, bowed to the photographer and headed for the bathroom to get changed into street clothes. Ruki usually wore a lot more clothes on box covers than most guys – for this one, he was wearing a nice black suit with no shirt under the jacket and a pair of stylish, red-tinted shades. He felt they suited his image.

He was halfway dressed when a knock came on the door. “I’ll be right out,” Ruki called.

“That’s all right,” said an all-too-familiar voice. “I can wait.”

Ruki yanked the door open – still naked from the waist up. There stood Aoi, leaning casually against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I asked, and Uruha said this is where you were this afternoon.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to stalk me!” Ruki said,

“Who said anything about stalking?” Aoi said. “I don’t need to stalk. People come to me.”

Ruki grabbed his shirt and nearly ripped it in his eagerness to put it back on. “I didn’t,” he said. “Why are you here?”

“I thought you might want to grab dinner and talk about our project,” Aoi said.

“Project? You mean that video?” Ruki finished putting on his shirt. “How is it different from any other video we’ve done together?”

“Why not come talk with me and find out?”

“We can talk here,” Ruki said.

Aoi shook his head. “You know we can only rent this studio a few hours at a time. They’re going to be coming after us with a broom to sweep us out any moment.”

“Outside, then.” Ruki walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

“What’s wrong with having dinner with me?” Aoi said.

“You’re persistent, aren’t you?”

“It’s one of my many charms.”

Ruki sighed and ran a hand over his head. Obviously, Aoi wasn’t going to give up until he gave him what he wanted. “Fine. We’ll go to dinner. But we’re not going somewhere like Mos Burger!”

“Now, would I do that to you?” Aoi said. And then, after a pause – “Freshness Burger is much better, anyway.”

Ruki shook his head and let the other man lead the way. How did he get himself into these things, anyway?

* * *

They ended up in one of the ramen places favored by actors with their company. It was a comfortable place with corner tables allowing for private conversation – and if people from PSC Productions were talking shop, it was pretty damn private.

Aoi kept the conversation general at first – some gossip about guys from his old company, a few comments about an interview Kazuki was doing with one of the few honest-to-goodness print porn industry magazines still around. Ruki mostly contributed grunts and head-nods and the occasional “yeah.” Trying to get Aoi to let you get a word in edgewise was pointless, anyway.

Their steaming bowls were brought out and set in front of them. As Aoi picked up noodles, he said, “Go ahead – ask.”

“Ask what?” Ruki blew on his own food.

“The elephant in the room question, of course,” Aoi said.

“You mean, why you asked me to be in the video?” Ruki pushed the load of noodles in and swallowed them. Given some of the things he usually used his mouth for, eating a batch of noodles was nothing.

“Of course,” Aoi said. “Bet you were surprised.”

“Given that you would normally have Kazuki for that sort of thing?” Ruki said. “And that I’m known primarily for being an oral guy, not an uke?”

“You’ve done plenty of uke roles,” Aoi reminded him. “Besides, that’s half the reason I asked you. I figured you might want to do something different. Show off a new skill. Progressive dildos are something the fans aren’t used to seeing you doing. It’s changing it up, giving them a surprise.”

“And the other half?” Well, fuck. Aoi pretty much said the same thing Uruha had about him wanting to switch it up. So now Aoi had taken it upon himself to be Ruki’s career advisor? Lovely.

Aoi gave him a broad smile. “It’s because of how I see you,” he said.

Ruki nearly dropped his chopsticks. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I wouldn’t want just anyone to introduce my toy line,” Aoi said. “It had to be someone special. Somebody the fans will want to watch – they’ll pay attention to the actor, so they’ll pay attention to the toys. Somebody with the charisma to really sell this.” He pointed his chopsticks at Ruki. “And that’s you.”

Was Ruki hearing things? Was Aoi actually heaping praise on someone who wasn’t himself? “Did I hear that right?”

“You did,” Aoi said. “See, I may be a superstar, but you? You’re a complete package. You can do it all. Oral, seme, uke, handling two guys at once . . you’re all pro. And the audience eats it up.” He put his sticks down. “Look, I never told you this, but . . . you’re the only other guy I’d give the label superstar to.”

Holy shit. This was HUGE. He just didn’t go slinging around the label “superstar” casually. “You mean this?”

“Think I’d say all that if I didn’t mean it?” Aoi said. “The truth is I was a fan of yours before I arrived here. When I came to PSC, half the reason was because I wanted to work with Kai and Uruha – but the other half was because of the rumors I kept hearing about you coming over. I wanted to work with you.”

And here was Aoi actually putting his massive ego aside for a moment. Ruki turned his head and looked out the window for flying pigs. Nope, didn’t see any.

“I can’t believe you’d actually admit that someone else may be as good a performer as you,” Ruki said. “Are you sure these are normal mushrooms in my ramen?” He picked one up with his chopsticks and examined it closely. Nope, didn’t seem to be of the hallucinogenic variety.

“You’re not hallucinating,” Aoi said. “I actually admitted it. It doesn’t happen every day, mind you.”

“No shit,” said Ruki. And then, remembering Shou’s words: “I suppose I should consider myself honored?”

“But of course,” Aoi said. “It came from me, didn’t it?”

Ruki sighed and went back to his noodles. Damn him and his ego. Damn him for knowing the right thing to say at the right time.

And damn him for being hot enough that Ruki was starting to look forward to this.

* * *

The whole script was pretty much built around the toy scene. Ruki was a guy moving to a new apartment who had just been through the collapse of a relationship and was reluctant to get into a new one. Aoi was the hot neighbor who had other ideas.

As was standard operating procedure for this sort of thing in porn, Ruki heard Aoi having sex with other guys and got turned on (including a solo scene). Of course, Aoi was able to lure Ruki over to his apartment for a night of no-toys-yet sex (including a demonstration of Ruki’s most famous talent).

The climax of the film came when Ruki’s character got cold feet and decided to bolt the relationship. Aoi had to convince him to stay, that he could give Ruki what no other man could.

Hence, the scene where Aoi begged Ruki to give him just one more night – and then used the progressive dildos on him. By porn logic, this made Ruki’s character realize he really was in love, and he and Aoi lived happily ever after.

The toy scene was the last to be filmed. The pretext of it was that Ruki and Aoi’s characters had a discussion in Ruki’s apartment. Ruki went to take a bath and Aoi supposedly left – but took Ruki’s door key with him so he could let himself back in. He went back to his own apartment and returned to Ruki’s – carrying a mysterious black box, which he set down in the bedroom.

Aoi’s character then proceeded to go into the bathroom, strip himself naked and start washing up, prompting an angry “What are you doing?” from Ruki. There followed some back-and-forth about Aoi taking a bath – with Aoi then hopping in the tub with him – followed by Aoi’s plea for one more night.

“I can do things for you that no other man can,” Aoi’s character said.

“With what?” said Ruki’s character. “Your cock?”

“No,” came the reply. “With my imagination.”

The two men stared at each other – Ruki with flustered disbelief, Aoi with a knowing smirk in his eyes – and the scene ended. The intention here was to do a slow dissolve to the two men standing at the edge of the bed, kissing.

Now, they were in that bedroom, in yukatas. The makeup girl had thoughtfully spritzed both actors’ hair lightly with water, preserving the illusion that they’d just gotten out of the bath. PSC Productions tried to avoid the continuity gaffes that gave porn a “cheap” look whenever possible.

“All right,” Uruha told his actors. “You remember where the cameras are going to be positioned – one in back to get the closeups of the toy action, one in front to get closeups of Ruki’s reactions, one out here to get full body shots. You two aren’t going to be moving around much, so you won’t have to worry about playing to the wrong camera.”

“Closeups of my face?” Ruki said.

“Your reactions to what Aoi is doing are almost as important as the toy itself,” Uruha said. “That’s what’s going to tell the audience how good it feels.”

“See?” said Aoi. “This scene is all about you. I’m just the guy holding the dildos. You know now why I wanted you in this video? I wanted someone worthy of these things.”

Uruha patted Ruki’s shoulder. “I wasn’t going to argue with him on that,” he said. “Okay, places, we’re doing this!”

Ruki stood at his “mark” by the side of the bed. “You’re a silver-tongued asshole, you know that?” he said to his co-star.

“Well, I’m not putting my tongue up your asshole in this scene,” said Aoi. “That’s the toys’ job. But if you want, I can rim you later.”

Ruki sighed and rolled his eyes. Good thing Aoi was as fucking hot as he was, otherwise he’d be punched across the room by now.

Uruha yelled “Action!” and the two men moved toward each other. They had shifted gears and become their characters. They were entering a fictional world now – even if it was an entirely silly fictional world centered completely around lust.

It started out like any other porn scene, with a good, old-fashioned makeout. Ruki let Aoi kiss him, relaxing into it, parting his lips. Aoi was a good kisser – a damn good one, in fact.

This became evident when his tongue pressed into Ruki’s mouth, gently probing, moving here and there, flicking against sensitive spots just long enough to make Ruki let out a sigh and open his mouth wider.

Damn him, but he knew just how to get his partner turned on, and fast. Which was why he was a superstar.

Ruki suddenly found himself very glad they were wearing the yukatas, because he wanted to make a fast and easy exit. No, wait, Aoi had that covered already, his hands gently untying the knot of the garment and sliding it off.

The two men parted so that the camera could catch Ruki’s yukata descending from his body and to the floor – and before they had a chance to catch a breath, Aoi untied his own and let it fall as well.

“We don’t want to waste time,” he said. “I want to get at a hot guy like you as soon as possible.”

The two men kissed again, and this time, they tumbled to the bed together, quickly positioning themselves so that Aoi was lying atop Ruki, Ruki wrapping a leg around his co-star’s hip. They couldn’t hold this position long – it hid the all-important cocks from the camera eye – but fuck, did it feel good. Ruki found himself raising his hips to grind against Aoi, rubbing his own erection against the celebrated Mt. Fuji, feeling the heat of skin against skin.

“Ahh, you want it,” Aoi said between kisses. “You really want my cock, don’t you?”

“What do you think?” Ruki replied in a low growl.

“Of course you want it,” Aoi said. “I can see it in your eyes – you’re burning up.” He raised his torso off Ruki’s so he could lean over, licking at a nipple, making sure the camera could see his flicking tongue.

“Ooohh!” Ruki gasped. “What the fuck else do you want me to do when you do things like that?” They were just improving the dialogue at this point – something Uruha actually encouraged during sex scenes, because it made things sound more natural.

“You’re going to get what you want,” Aoi said, pulling all the way back and sitting on his haunches. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“No ‘please?’” Ruki said, but got into the requested position.

“You’re the one who’s going to be saying ‘please.’” Aoi gave Ruki’s lovely ass a playful swat, then leaned over, kissing the cheeks, nipping at them. “Do you want to feel something like you never have before?”

“Yes,” Ruki gasped. He was very much aware of the camera trained on his face, and he put on a show for it, closing his eyes and pressing the back of his hand to his mouth.

“Because I’m going to give you something that’s going to take your breath away.” Aoi retrieved the mystery box from beside the bed – dark wood, with a handle, looking like either a makeup or tool kit. He flipped the lid so the camera – but not Ruki – could see the row of carved dildos. In front of them was a bottle of liquid lube, which Aoi removed.

“What is it?” Ruki tried to look over his shoulder.

“Ah, ah, no peeking!” Aoi wagged his finger like a scolding schoolteacher. “You won’t want to ruin the surprise, would you?”

When Ruki was looking front and center, Aoi removed the first piece – a slimline butt plug, bullet-shaped, about the width of a man’s index finger. An ideal starter piece. He lubed it, then brought it to Ruki’s entrance as the camera zoomed in for a closeup.

“Tell me you’re ready,” Aoi said.

“Yes!” said Ruki. “Yes, I’m ready for whatever it is! Just do it already!”

“Be patient,” Aoi said. “It’ll be better that way.”

He pushed the toy in, slowly, watching the glossy, stonelike material disappear little by little into Ruki’s body. What a lovely sight it was, too. It slipped in as easily as if it had been custom-made for him.

Ruki drew in a deep breath as it penetrated him. It wasn’t quite what he was expecting. He and Shou played with toys quite a bit offscreen, he’d tone toy scenes onscreen, and so he’d had all kinds of plugs and dildos up his ass – glass, gel, vibrating, still, hard, pliable.

There wasn’t anything quite like this, though. It was harder than hard, and cold – it almost felt like ice at first. But then, it began to take on the warmth of his body, heating up bit by bit . . .

Almost like it was becoming a part of him.

Aoi started to move it, gently thrusting it in and out, and Ruki felt how it slipped and slid through him – gliding over his flesh, the smoothest caress imaginable. “How does that feel?” Aoi murmured.

“Good,” Ruki said in return. “Oh, yes, it’s so good . . .”

“I’ve got more for you,” said Aoi. “Are you ready for something bigger? Can your sweet ass take it?”

“Yes,” Ruki meant it. Bigger? Bring it on. “More, please . . .”

Aoi slide out the toy and pushed in the second one – this one wider, still bullet-shaped, a bit longer. Ruki felt the thing that had been warmed by his body replaced by something cold again, and the contrast made him give out a moan.

It was filling him more than the other one had, entering his body little by little, stretching him out . . . and he welcomed it, leaning into it a little. When Aoi began to thrust, he moved his hips along with it.

“Look at you,” Aoi said. “You love having this thing in you. You’re such a hot piece that you don’t care who or what is fucking you – whether it’s a guy or a toy. You just want your ass filled, don’t you?”

“Fuck,” Ruki moaned. “Oh, fuck . . .”

“Yes, you want that.” Aoi began to thrust the toy harder, faster. “You just want to be fucked. And I’m going to do that until you scream. Are you ready for the next one? Do you want to be fucked by something even bigger?”

“Yes!” Ruki knew he had to be really putting on a show for the face camera – he was moaning now, his eyes closed, his face wearing a blissful expression . . .

Which grew more blissful as the second dildo slipped out, and the third began to push in. Oh this one was bigger, all right, and more teardrop-shaped – Ruki could feel it stretching him as it entered, opening him up, probing him . . . it was flirting with the border between pleasure and pain, and he didn’t care.

This one was as smooth as the first two, and as cold, and Ruki felt his ass wrapping all around the thing, drawing it in. He began to thrust against it now, moaning.

“You like this?” said Aoi.

“Yes!” Ruki gasped.

“Tell me what it feels like,” said Aoi. “Describe it.” He began to thrust the toy harder.

“Hard,” Ruki gasped. “Hard and so good . . . cool and smooth . . . and it’s filling me up so much . . .” He found himself moving his hips faster, thrusting down on it, fucking himself harder.

“Good,” Aoi said. “Go on – fuck yourself, you dirty boy. Fill that ass. Make yourself ready for the next one – because you’re going to love it even more than this. . .”

Ruki had lost count. Was this the third one in him now? The fourth? It didn’t matter. Every toy was better than the one before, bigger, harder, more delicious, making him feel more and more thoroughly filled.

And then, the next dildo pushed against him, and Ruki let out a gasp.

Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, this was the biggest one yet, so huge he didn’t know if he could take it, but he could, and he was, it was pushing into his body, fucking him and filling him, so enormous and cold and . . .and . . .

It wasn’t perfectly smooth, not like the others. There were nubbins, and ridges, and other little textural things that were rubbing against him, brushing nerve endings, sending little shocks through his body.

“That’s it,” Aoi said. “Take all of it. It’s all for you. It’s to open up that ass and ram inside it and make you moan in pleasure.” He was still pushing it in, oh, God, it was filling and filling him, Ruki thought he’d burst, but in the most wonderful, crazy, delicious way.

Aoi paused, and then he began to thrust it. Slow and gentle at first, letting Ruki get used to the sensation . . . and then faster, harder, a possession of man by machine – or at least by stonelike object.

Ruki was thrusting his hips back and forth now, fully fucking himself on Aoi’s contraption, and moaning, moaning so loudly, his hand pressed against his mouth, the beads of sweat dripping down his face and neck and onto his body. This was incredible. Amazing. The best toy he’d ever felt. The more it was warmed by his flesh, the more it seemed to shape itself to fit him, rub against his most sensitive spots, stretch him more and more and . . .

“There’s another one,” Aoi said.

Ruki’s eyes flew open. “Another?” There was actually something wider than this?

“Oh, yes,” said Aoi. “It’s the last one. Can you handle it?”

“You . . .” He turned his head to look, then remembered what Aoi said – no peeking.

“I’m going to give it to you now,” Aoi said. “Deep breath. Relax. You’re going to take it all, and you’re going to love it.”

So Ruki did what he was told – took a deep breath, willed his whole body to relax, and found himself trembling with anticipation. Bigger than what he’d experienced before . . . which meant it had to be . . .

The other toy was slid out. The other one started to push in. And push. And push.

It was huge. Enormous. Ruki didn’t even think he’d taken something this big when he did a scene with Kai. It filled him so much that Ruki didn’t know where Ruki ended and the toy began.

Hell, it felt like there was more toy than Ruki at this point.

It was overwhelming. It was stretching him beyond the point where he thought he would burst. It had the ridges and nubbins of its predecessor, and a shape a lot closer to an actual penis than what he’d taken before, and the same starts-cold-gradually-warms-up temperature . . .

And he found himself moaning nearly nonstop

“Good boy,” Aoi said. “Look at you take it. Oh, yeah, you’re hungrier to be fucked than any guy I’ve ever seen. This thing was made for you.”

Ruki was barely listening to the words. He was just feeling the thing sitting in his body, so very very huge, and Aoi wasn’t going to thrust it , was he, there was no way it could move . . .

But it was. Aoi was pulling back on it, and that hugeness was sliding through Ruki’s body, the nubbins and ridges teasing him so intensely that he had to grip the sheets to keep from coming . . .

It didn’t stop, either. Aoi thrust it back in, slowly . . . then pulled it out, then thrust it back . . . and Ruki moved back on it again, thrusting on it hard, moaning, his head thrashing, feeling like he was soaking the bed beneath him with sweat now . . .

He was stretched to his limits, filled to the brim. His whole world had shrunk to the area being penetrated by that dildo, and he thrust hard on it, not able to get enough, fucking himself, fucking the hard, wonderful thing.

Except the wonderful thing was being pulled out of his body. And that meant all the way out. Ruki felt like an addict being denied his fix. He thrust backward again, as if to make one last try to hold onto it. “What the fuck?” he said.

“Sssh,” said Aoi. “You don’t think I’ll leave you hanging, do you? No, you’re doing to get something else.”

And sure enough, something else was pressing against Ruki, only it wasn’t another toy, it was as hot as the stone had been cold. Oh, my God, Aoi’s own cock. He must have slicked himself with one hand while thrusting the toy with the other.

The feel of heated flesh, of something natural after the strange unnaturalness of the toys, of knowing this was connected to a real person, that there was the pleasure of two involved now, not just one . . . it was a whole new level of lust.

Ruki thrust against Aoi even harder than he’d thrust on the toys, his voice just a harsh series of moans now, and he could hear Aoi’s moans answering his, hear flesh slapping on flesh, smell their sweat and heat . . .

Somehow, all those non-penises made the real thing feel better than ever before.

They moved together as one, thrusting against one another, their moans providing the soundman with one hell of a soundtrack. It wasn’t going to take long of this, not for either of them.

Ruki felt Aoi’s arm wrap around his torso and pull him up and back, into the position where the camera could catch the uke’s orgasm, the fingers of the other hand wrapping around Ruki’s erection . . .

It took just a couple of strokes to do it. Ruki let go thoroughly, his cries ringing out throughout the set, his come shooting up so far he felt it hit his own shoulder.

Aoi let go of him, and he fell back on his hands and knees, feeling Aoi grip his hips, a few more hard thrusts . . . then Aoi pulled out, letting out a cry, spilling his “money shot” onto Ruki’s ass.

Ruki collapsed thoroughly onto the bed. He felt like he could just keep right on collapsing, through the mattress, the box springs and down onto the floor. He heard and felt Aoi land next to him, then the final kiss that always ended one of these scenes.

Uruha shouted “Cut!” and the room was full of thunderous applause. Ruki wasn’t paying attention. All he cared about was the fact that his ass was STILL tingling.

Aoi kissed him again. “Guess you liked the toys, huh?” he said.

“You’re getting me a set of those,” Ruki murmured. “No ifs, ands or buts.”

“I think there’s butts,” said Aoi. “I think it had everything to do with your butt.” He kissed him again. “You showed them off just like I knew you were going to.”

“Mmmph,” Ruki murmured, pulling Aoi closer to him. “Unbelievable.”

“They were, weren’t they?” said Aoi. “But I needed you to show how incredible they are.”

Ruki opened an eye. “How much say did you have in designing them, anyway?” he said.

“Not all that much,” said Aoi. “I gave them a basic idea, they drew up the plans, I signed off on them. But does it really matter? What matters is the end result.”

“Mmmph,” Ruki said again. He didn’t care if Aoi designed them. He wouldn’t care if they just sprang out of the earth like fucking daffodils. All he cared about what he’d just had the best toy experience of his life.

He’d been caught up in Aoi’s little ego trip – and he loved every second of it.

* * *

About a month later, they were attending another meeting. Ruki tried not to let his nerves show – but this was a very important one. They were going to be releasing the first-week sales figures for his and Aoi’s toy video.

“Great work on that one, by the way,” Byou told him as he sat on one side of Ruki around the meeting table. (Shou, of course, was seated on Ruki’s other side. Kai was on the other side of Shou, Uruha next to Kai. So went the unique chain of relationships around here).

“What do you mean, great work?” Ruki said. “All I did was get dildos shoved up my ass. Aoi did all the work.”

“Yes, but you sold those dildos hard,” Byou said. “After I watched that thing, I went to Aoi’s web site to order a set, and could get them right here!”

“Thanks for your patronage, by the way!” Aoi called from across the table, giving Byou a salute.

Ruki didn’t say anything. He hadn’t been thinking about selling the dildos during that scene. All the reactions were his own. It was as if he and Aoi were in a private bedroom.

The boss came in and hooked up his computer. Everyone sat at attention like acolytes at a religious ceremony – they knew that laptop bore the Sacred Powerpoint with the Blessed Sales Figures.

“Before we begin,” he said, “I’d like to congratulate Aoi on the launch of his toy line. The initial sales figures exceeded projections by nearly 50 percent, so I am enthusiastically going to call this a major success.”

The room broke out in applause. Aoi stood up and bowed like a diva on the stage of the world’s grandest opera house. Typical, Ruki thought.

But then, Aoi said, “I can’t take all the credit, mind you.”

The room suddenly went deathly silent. Jaws dropped. Eyes popped. If they were of a Western mindset, they might start panicking, because they would have just seen the ultimate sign of the Apocalypse. As it was, they just sat there in frozen silence, like a row of statues.

“I had the ultimate salesman for the line.” Aoi pointed to Ruki. “Him and the progressive dildos – a match made in heaven! It’s the video that created the sales.”

“Well, you just spoiled my other surprise,” the boss said. “Your video debuted at the top of the sales chart. Highest selling launch so far this year.”

There was another round of applause. Saga looked perplexed. “Really?” he said. “I threw that script together in one night!”

“It’s got Ruki getting fucked by a slew of dildos,” Tora said. “It didn’t need a script!”

“Told you that you sold those things,” Byou said.

Ruki just sat there, stunned. So Aoi was right. He was the perfect person to present his toy line to the world. Well, damn.

He’d been talked into this video by an egomaniac. But he’d put that ego aside just long enough to let someone else shine, to get the job done. And for the first time, Ruki felt truly honored to have been a part of the video – and truly convinced there was more to Aoi than bragging.

Aoi got up from behind the table, walked around to Ruki and put his hands on his shoulders. “It seems,” he said, “that every great superstar needs a great co-superstar.”

Ruki was going to make a retort – but he couldn’t. Because for once, the bastard was right.


End file.
